fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Flesh Augments
“Sometimes the flesh you were born with isn’t quite capable of handling your specific......needs, care for a glimpse at the true power underneath?” ~Flesh Surgeon Flesh Augments are similar to magitech augments, except for instead of magical machinery being woven into the flesh, these augments are made of flesh, but just as horribly foreign. Price: This is the cost in gold pieces to buy the implant. This value does not include the cost to have the object surgically implanted. Due to the intricate nature of augments, once implanted and later removed, they can only be sold to NPCs for 50% their base value (rather than 70%) as they need to be properly cleaned and retrofitted to work with another creature. Install: This is the Heal check DC required to successfully implant or remove the augment from a creature. For a character to install an augment they must possess the Flesh Savant feat. Implantation: A numerical value indicating how invasive the augment is. The higher the number, the more invasive the augment. Implantation influences the time and difficulty of installing and removing the augment. If a character has access to Cybernetics and magitech steam augments, they add the total magitech steam augment implantation, flesh augment implantation and cybernetics implantation together to determine the maximum implantation value. Description: This section describes the augment’s appearance and abilities. Unless otherwise noted, a creature gains no benefit from having multiple of the same flesh augment. Construction: Certain requirements must be met for a character to craft flesh augments. These requirements generally consist of having a feat. Cost: This is the cost in gold pieces to create the item. Generally this cost is equal to half the price of the item. General Information Flesh Augments Gill Sheath Price 2,000gp An external lining striated with oxygen-filtering nodules coats the outside of your lungs. If you breathe in water, it filters into the lining, where the nodules extract the oxygen and deposit it into your lungs. This lets you breathe underwater or in the air. You still exhale normally. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 1,000 gp; Spells Waterbreathing Venom Spur Price 5,000gp You implant a retractable stinger and venom sac into your hand. You can extend this stinger as a swift action but only while you aren’t holding anything in that hand. Attacks with your stinger deal 1d4 piercing damage and automatically inject poison into the target. This poison recharges 1/day. You may not gain the benefits of this as natural attack if you are wielding a manufactured weapon in that hand. * Type injury; Save Fortitude DC 10 + ½ HD + Constitution modifier; Frequency 1/round for 2d6 rounds; Initial Effect 2d6 acid damage; Cure 1 save CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 2,500 gp; Spells Vengeful Stinger Babel’s Bookshelf Price 2,000gp The fungus known in Yharnam locally as Babel’s Shelf attaches itself to your vocal cords and extends fine filaments into portions of your brain. It allows you to communicate in a general sense with animals and with magical beasts with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. You can attempt Diplomacy checks to influence such creatures as well as understand in very vague terms information they try to convey to you. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 1,000 gp; Spells Tongues Climbing Suckers Price 5,000gp The soles of your feet become covered in fleshy slats you can open and close, providing you a climb speed of 20 feet. You don’t benefit from climbing suckers unless you’re barefoot or wearing custom clothing, and you can not be wearing more than light armor. Climbing suckers integrate into your natural feet and do not require you to replace your feet and legs. Climbing suckers can be installed into the feet of prosthetic legs. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 2,500 gp; Spells Spider Climb Tympanal Cluster Price 2,500gp A tympanal cluster consists of multiple small membranes of various sizes that can detect a wide range of sounds. They give you a +2 circumstance bonus to hearing-based Perception checks. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 1,250 gp; Spells Heightened Awareness Skin of The Hidden Price 5,000gp The pale grey flesh of a chameleon-like creature unique to the streets of Yharnam known as the Hidden is grafted onto your skin, covering your own. You can alter your skin to mimic the terrain or lighting conditions around you, giving you a +3 circumstance bonus to Stealth checks. You must be wearing custom clothing and no more than light armor to benefit from this flesh augment. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 2,500 gp; Spells Blur Helping Hands Price 6,000 gp These multicolored coloured flesh-like tendrils grow from the implantee’s hand around the wrist and extend, at most, a foot in length, tapering towards the end. These tendrils vary in number and thickness proportionately, but all grip with the same total strength regardless of the number. By activating these tendrils and willing them to do so, the user may further cement their grip on whatever they might be gripping, by wrapping the tendrils around the object itself or wherever they might be gripping on said object. Doing so confers a +2 onto grapple attempts made with this limb and a +4 on CMD against steal and disarm attempts against the object being held in the tendrils. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 2,500 gp; Spells Alter Self Prehensile Tail Price 5,000gp You attach a long bone-like tail to your tailbone, giving you aid in balancing and climbing. This grants a +3 circumstance bonus to Climb and Acrobatics checks. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 2,500gp Spell Prehensile Pilfer Pressurized Lungs Price 2,000gp You line your lungs with fortifying tissues ripped from the air bladders of sea dwelling creatures. You may hold your breath for up to 1 hour instead of the normal amount of time. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 1,000gp Spell Aboleth’s Lung Fins Price 8,000gp Your feet are molded into fins and gain webbing appropriate to them. Your Land speed decreases by 5 ft, but you gain a 30 ft swim speed. You do not gain the benefits of this while in heavy armor. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 4,000gp Spell Fins to Feet Restraining Spinnerets Price 9,000gp A small cannon able to spew globs of web is grafted onto your hand. This gives you the ability to make a ranged touch attack as a standard action. If this ranged touch attack connects, the enemy is entangled for 1d4 rounds. The entangled target may make an Strength or Escape Artist check as a standard action to break free of this web (DC 10+1/2 HD+Con Mod). CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 4,500gp Spell Web Mighty Vocal Cords Price 15,000gp Large vocal cords have been ripped out of a Scourge Beast and your own have been swapped out, allowing you to bellow and strike fear into enemies with a single howl. As a standard action you let loose a fearsome howl and any every non-allied creature within 30 ft must make a Will save (DC 10+1/2 HD+Con Mod) or be shaken for 1d4+1 rounds. This a mind affecting fear effect and once a creature makes this save they are immune to the effects of this flesh augment for 24 hours. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 7,500gp Spell Clarion Call Blacksky Eye Aura moderate evocationevil Price 9,200 gp This eye was blessed by a phantasm and offers a glimpse into the cosmos. To use this item though, one must pluck out their own eye, dealing 1d6 points of Constitution damage and the creature to become permanently dazzled unless targeted by a regeneration, or until the blacksky eye is inserted into the empty cavity. This item comes with 10 charges. The wielder of such an eye can spend 1 charge to cast battering blast, using their character level as their caster level, launching the orb of force from the eye itself. By closely examining an eye of a creature with a Wisdom of 12 or more, the user of a Blacksky Eye may cause the item to open up and consume the eye, regaining one extra charge per day at midnight. If the user expends the last charge of this item, they are forced to see the things that lurk in the darkness between stars and the true malevolent design of the cosmos. The user must make a Will save (DC 20) or go insane (as insanity). Even if they succeed at the Will save, they are dazzled until the eye regains a charge. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 4,600 gp; Spell: battering blast; Inner Eye Price 8,000gp These helpful little orbs of pitch black light are implanted in small sockets carved into the back of the implantees skull, all linked together by a mess of black flesh grown in the labs of Yharnam and connected to the brain. These orbs give visual input to the brain, effectively acting as second eyes. While fighting, these eyes help combatants avoid situations where they would otherwise normally be flanked. By having these implanted, anyone who flanks the implantee no longer gains the bonus to hit normally received, however they are still considered flanked for the purposes of effects like Sneak attack. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 4,000 gp; Spell: Heightened Awareness Cleansing Breath Price 40,000gp These flesh sacs are implanted into your lungs, causing you to sanitize both your lungs and exhale antibodies and other healing alchemical vapors into the air around you. You and creatures within 30 ft of you gain a +6 alchemical bonus on saves against disease. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 20,000gp Spell Life Bubble Backup Lobe Price 135,000gp The doctors and scholars of Yharnam hate to see themselves lose the knowledge they gather over the years being lost to delirium and mental disorders and have developed a way of setting aside an extra lobe for all their problems to fester in peace. This lobe is implanted directly into the brain, shoring up whatever mental faculties may need it. At the beginning of your turn, you may spent a swift action to ignore one of the following effects for 1 round as you shunt it off to the extra lobe: Confused, Frightened, or Shaken. Alternatively you may spend a move action to ignore the following conditions: Cowering Dazed, Panicked or Stunned, for 1 round. Doing so places massive strain on your brain, causing you to be staggered for the rest of the round until the end of the your next turn. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 65,000gp Spell Clone Healing Blood Price 95,000gp Your heart has been implanted with a small vial, filled with a healing potion. The healers of Yharnam use this as a substitution for the Healing Blood provided by the Church. When you are damaged and brought below 25% of your HP, this vial triggers, sending the healing potion into your bloodstream and revitalizing yourself. This HP threshold can be changed by someone with the Flesh Savant Feat. Once the initial vial is expended, a cure potion of any strength may replace the contents. To refill, the operation must take place at the hands of someone with the Flesh Savant feat as the surgery to refill it is extensive and too dangerous for anyone untrained in the art of flesh manipulation. The cost of the operation is equivalent to the cost of the potion being placed into the vial if purchased from an NPC. Adjusting the trigger threshold or refilling it takes 1 day for the operation and the short term recovery process. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 42,500gp Spell Contingency Resistant Hide Price 30,000gp (lesser); 60,000gp (standard); 85,000gp (greater) You line your skin with flesh ripped from an assortment of beasts. This new skin gives you energy resistance (Fire, Cold, Electric, Acid), based on the creature and how much was torn from it. The strength of the protection varies, depending on the strength of the creature. Lesser Hide grants Resist 10, Hide gives Resist 20 and Greater Hide grants Resist 30 to one of the 4 energy types listed above. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 15,000 (lesser); 30,000gp (standard); 42,500gp (greater) Spell Resist Energy; Regular CL 7; Greater CL 11 Shock Fist Price 15,000gp (volt); 45,000gp (will ' wisp); 90,000gp (skrimsl) The doctors of Yharnam have found a method to both extract and preserve the electrifying qualities of monsters around the city. This bulbous growth is implanted into your hand and once every 1d4 rounds, your first unarmed strike deals additional electrical damage. This damage varies on the monster it was extracted from an is not multiplied on a crit. A Volt Shock Fist deals 1d12 electric damage. A Will o’ Wisp Shock Fist deals 2d12 electric damage and a Skrimsl Shock Fist grants 3d12 additional electric damage. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 7,500gp (volt); 22,500gp (will o' wisp); 45,000gp (skrimsl) Spell Shocking Grasp; Volt CL 6; Will o’ Wisp CL 12; Skrimsl CL 18 Dragon Gland Price 5,000gp (wyrmling); 30,000gp (adult); 90,000gp (wyrm) You implant a dragon’s breath weapon gland modified to function for a creature of your race at the back of your throat. You can trigger this gland as a standard action to expel a breath weapon in a 15-foot cone as a Supernatural ability. Choose the damage type when the organ is purchased and implanted, picking from the following list: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. You are not harmed by using your own breath weapon. This breath weapon may be used once per day before it needs to be recharged. A wyrmling dragon gland deals 3d6 damage, an Adult gland deals 9d6 damage, and a wyrm gland deals 18d6 damage. Targets in the area can attempt a Reflex save (DC = 10 + half your level + your Constitution modifier) to take only half damage. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 2,500 gp (Wyrmling); 15,000gp (Adult); 45,000 (Wyrm); Spells Dragon’s Breath; CL of the creator must be equal or greater than the number of D6 the breath weapon deals Wings Price 26,000gp (strix); 54,000gp (angel); 80,000gp (dragon) Wing cloven from various creatures are strapped to your back, giving differing movement speeds based on the creature they are torn from or mimicked. These wings are implanted into your shoulders and can fold up on your back for storage. You must be wearing light armor in order to gain the benefits of these wings. These wings grant and extraordinary fly speed with Clumsy maneuverability based on the creature these wings are from or mimic. The Strix wings grant a 40ft fly speed. The Angel Wings grant a 60ft fly speed and exude an evil aura (moderate) if torn from an angel and not mimicked via magic. The Dragon Wings grant a 90ft fly speed. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item Cost 13,000gp; 26,000gp; 40,000gp Spell Fly Category:Yharnam Update Category:Magic Item